This invention relates to a system for motor vehicles to monitor and automatically report to authorities aggressive driving behavior of other vehicles.
There is a great need to control aggressive driving. It is not practical for police to observe any but a few instances of aggressive driving. The driver at whom the aggressive driving behavior has been aimed has been in a poor position to report the behavior to authorities, particularly on a basis which could lead to police interceding in the aggressive behavior.
A camera is mounted in the car that can take pictures both to the rear and to the front of the vehicle in which it is mounted. Either an automatic trigger or a trigger operated by someone in the vehicle starts recording pictures of the aggressively driven vehicle. These pictures are automatically uploaded via a wireless link to various parties including law enforcement.